User blog:QuantumFeint/Custom Champion: Torei, the doom-machine of Alvoan
= Torei, the doom-machine of Alvoan = Concept of this champion was energy based semi-tanky marksman, or one can say ranged bruiser. Torei is something of hybrid between ad Kayle, Urgot and Jayce. She is short ranged combatant with ultimate, that makes her switch mode from tanky to mobile and back. However, unlike usual "mode-changing" ultimates, her ultimate has strong effect in each form, but has high cooldown. Torei is marksman/bruiser, that usually wants to get closer to enemy team. Lore Torei, as we know her, was created in laboratory somewhere deep within underground of Alvoan. However, what not many know, is that she used to be human being - to be precise, she was daughter of important family of House of techguns. On her engagement ceremony, building, where she lived with her parents, colapsed and killed everyone but her, however, she did not escape death unscratched. Most of her body was crushed, and only with best technology of House of techguns, she was saved, yet there was never hope for her to move again. One of researchers, who was working on mechanic protheses, who was close friend of her family, Julius Laple, became obsessed with idea of making her walk again. Every week, he visited her and talked to her, promising her he would find way for her to live as normal person once again. His behavior caught attention of his higher-ups, who gave him offer - they would give him best team of mechanics, and lot of resources - but price was not low. Torei would have not become normal human, she would become weapon, to be feared. He rejected their offer, but as his attempts failed again and again due to lack of resources, he agreed. Every limb, every organ were one by one replaced by mechanic parts, until only thing that remaind of her old body was brain. When they activated her body, Torei was surprised - she really could move again, however, her perception of world was different - starting from sight, sensation of touching, and even controling artificial limbs was nothing like her former body. She had to spend two years of time training with under supervision, before she became confident in her abilities to control her body to full extent. One day, she overheard Julius talk with another researcher, about trap, they prepared for other Houses of Alvoan. They sent out fake message about weapon within ancient temple, attempting to bait out forces of other houses and blow them up into the air. Following discussion turned towards her own past. "You know lot about blowing stuff up, right Julius?" "What might you be talking about?" "After all you were one who actually cause Torei to lose her family, right?" "Well, she was supposed to be mine. Her father promised it to my father when I was young. But they betrayed me, so I destroyed their pride. And when she survived... it must have been sign from a God, don't you think?" After hearing those words, and realising, that person, who was closest to her after the accident was actually cause of whole accident, Torei went berserk. She destroyed whole facility, killed all researchers, Julius and guards, and escaped her jail. After her mind has cleared a bit, she decided to stop last scheme of Julius - destroy trap that he planted into mentioned ancient temple. Thanks to her wings, she was able to get to trap faster than other two people, who were sent by their tricked higher ups, not knowing it is just a trap. She sucesfully defused trap, but some magic circuit within ancient shrine was activated because of her actions. Her conciousness disapeared for few moments, and after she regained it, she was no longer inside old shrine, instead, her eyes were looking at city of Piltover. She no longer had any motivation to do anything, but her unique mechanical body catched interest of revered inventor Heimerdinger, who invited her into League. As she had nothing she wanted to do anyway, she accepted and joined League of Legends. Champion statistics |date = N/A |health = 70 |attack = 70 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 428 (+84) |resource = energy |energy = 200 |damage = 46 (+2.75) |attackspeed = 0.688 (+3.3%) |range = 475 |armor = 20 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 7.75 (+0.8) |energyregen = 50 |speed = 325 }} Starts with one point in ultimate. |description = Autoattack decreases armor of target by and increases damage from Torei's abilities for 3 seconds. Stacks up to 3 times. Damage amplification does not affect passive damage from abilities. }} Autoattacks ignite target, doing magic damage every 1 seconds for 5 seconds. Does not stack, but is refreshed with each autoattack. |description2 = Fires at target affected by passive ignition, dealing physical damage, refreshing ingnition passive of target and changing it from magical to true damage for 5 seconds. This ability does not apply on spell effect, but applies on hit effects instead. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 675 }} After using this ability, next attack within 2 seconds will deal splash damage in 150 radius around target. |description2 = Marks target 175 radius location and fires barrage towards it. After 0,5 second, barage drops at target location, dealing physical damage and slowing targets hit for 1,75 second. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 4 |range = |cost = |costtype = energy }} For 4 seconds, grants shield, that reduces taken damage for up to 5 instances of damage. After 5 sucessfuly reduced damage instances, fires energy beam towards closest enemy champion within range, dealing magic damage to it and stunning it for 0,75 second. If either after 5 instances of damage, there is no enemy champion in range, or if after 4 seconds, less than five instances of damage has been reduced by shield, 60 energy is restored but no beam is fired. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 900 }} Torai changes into angel stance. In angel stance, Torei has her wings spread out, gaining aditional movement and attack speed. |description2= Torei spreads wings and flaps them, charging ''525 units ''forward, dealing magical damage to enemies in 75°cone of 525 range. Shares cooldown with Close the wings. Does no damage at all before putting one more point into it. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = energy |range = 525 }} Torai changes into warrior stance. In warrior stance, Torei's wings integrate with her armor, gaining bonus armor, magic resist and persisiting regenerative shield, that regenerates little bit every second |description2= Torei flaps her wings and closes them, knocking herself ''325 units ''back, dealing magical damage to enemies in 75°cone of 525 range in front of her and knocking them ''325 units ''away. Shares cooldown with spread the wings. Does no damage at all before putting one more point into it. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = energy |range = 525 }} }} Quotes ;Upon selection *Lets test these engines and weapons. ;Attacking *It is necessary. *Energy into cannons. *Burn with my might. *I am the weapon. *Fear me! *I was created for this. ;Move while in Angel stance *Movement circuits up to eleven. *As fast as lightning. *They cant escape. *Speed of sound exceeded. ;Move while in warrior stance *This mode is not ideal for this. *Inefficient. *I will try. *Speed of slime. ;Upon firing shield gun *I shall return the damage with interest. *Reflection sucessful! *Kameha... ;Upon using Spread the Wings *My beauty shall shine at its finest. *Angel ascention! ;Upon using Close the Wings *Undestroyable. *Absolute defence. Recommended builds Category:Custom champions